


No Needles

by sal_si_puedes



Series: No Needles [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Bruising, D/s, Established Relationship, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Marks, Rough handling, Sensation Play, Sub!Mike, dom!Harvey, leaving marks, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have been lovers for a couple of months, and there's this one thing that Harvey desperately wants but that Mike is reluctant to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://innerdialogue.tumblr.com/post/88638516118) by [innerdialogue](http://innerdialogue.tumblr.com/):  
>  _Dear Marvey writers…_  
>  _especially those of you who like to write DomSub works._  
>  _I request a fic where Harvey is Mike’s Dom only because Mike allows him to be. I’m a little burnt out on all of these fics where Mike has to prove himself to be good enough to be Harvey’s Sub._  
>  _I need Harvey to have to work to be good enough to be Mike’s Dom. Make him struggle to prove that he’s worthy of Mike’s submission._  
>  _Please and thank you._
> 
>  
> 
> Discussed ad infinitum with and beta-ed by the wonderful naias, who is creative, supportive, clever, patient, insanely fun and nothing short of amazing. An incredible partner in crime - no writer could have a better muse. Thank you.  
> 
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

"No needles," says Mike one evening after dinner, and Harvey raises his eyebrows. They have just finished their meal, have pushed their plates aside and they're sipping on their glasses of wine. Soft jazz music is in the air and the doors to the deck are wide open. Very soon it will be summer in New York.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Harvey sounds bewildered. He sits back and lets the wine in his glass swirl in lazy circles.

"I said 'no needles'," Mike answers, looking Harvey straight in the eyes, voice steady and confident and colored with the faintest hint of a smile.

"I heard what you said," Harvey replies, taking another sip of wine. "But what--"

"I mean that I don't want needles. No hoods. No rape play. No cross dressing. No animals. No scat."

Harvey nearly chokes on his wine and coughs. "What are you--" 

"I'm going through my list, preparing to negotiate," Mike answers calmly, his eyes never leaving Harvey's. "No human furniture or anything along that line, no pony play, no branding, no guns. Those are my hard limits."

Harvey just stares at Mike while the younger man continues.

"My soft limits are caning, puppy play, humiliation, golden showers, punching and--"

"Mike," Harvey interrupts, reaching across the table and covering Mike's hand with his own. "Slow down." He takes a deep breath and squeezes Mike's fingers lightly. "Why? I mean – why _now_?"

*****

_The very first time Harvey and Mike sleep together – after they have brought a very tricky merger finally to a good close and celebratory drinks at a hip downtown bar have led to an impromptu nightcap at Harvey's, which has led to a shouting match over nothing at all, which has led to frantic kisses and heated confessions of want and desire, which have led to one thing, which has, in return, led to another – Harvey gathers both of Mike's wrists in one of his hands and tries to pin Mike's arms to the mattress above his head, thrusting his hips against the younger man's and devouring his mouth in a claiming kiss._

_Mike simply breaks the kiss, turns his head slightly to the side and when Harvey's grip loosens on his wrists he pulls his hands free._

_"No," is all he says, calmly, though a little out of breath, lips swollen from their kisses, and Harvey looks into his eyes and nods slowly._

_"Okay," Harvey answers, his voice hoarse and breathless, and brings his hands down to Mike's sides, slowly running them over Mike's smooth skin. "Okay."_

_*****_

_The second time Harvey tries something is well into their first month of being lovers. He is buried deep inside of Mike's tight heat and he's mouthing against the sweaty nape of Mike's neck, licking the salty skin and trailing little playful bites along Mike's spine. He knows Mike is painfully close to coming, his breathing erratic and his cock fat and heavy in Harvey's hand, pulsing against his palm._

_Mike is pushing back, trying to draw the other man even deeper inside, trembling on his hands and knees underneath Harvey, clenching around him, moaning almost continuously. "Gonna come," Mike pants and pushes back against Harvey once more._

_"Not yet," Harvey presses through his teeth as his fingers tighten around the base of Mike's cock and he feels Mike tense underneath him and for a moment there he believes that Mike is going to give in. A smile starts to spread over his lips and he murmurs against Mike's skin. "Good bo--"_

_"Don't." Mike's voice is much calmer than Harvey would have thought possible and he can feel Mike clenching around him again the second he loosens his grip on Mike's cock. A keening sound escapes Mike's lips, something between a moan and a scream, when he reaches for his own cock, covering Harvey's hand with his, and pushes himself over the edge._

_Afterwards, when they're lying next to each other, Harvey drawing lazy patterns on Mike's stomach, Mike still trying to steady his breathing, Harvey kisses Mike's chest and inhales._

_"Mike," he murmurs, and the other man opens his eyes to lock gazes with him. "I want--"_

_Mike sighs and stills Harvey's hand with his own. "I know what you want, Harvey," he says, blinking once before locking eyes with Harvey again. "But I don't want that."_

_"I--" Harvey starts, nipping at Mike's chest again, but Mike cuts him short._

_"Please, Harvey," he says, cupping Harvey's face and caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. "Let it go."_

_"Okay," Harvey nods after a couple of seconds and closes his eyes._

_*****_

_Harvey brings it up again a couple of weeks later. He's rock hard in his trousers, and Mike can tell that he's just dying to push Mike down to his knees, naked, and to make him offer his mouth for Harvey to fuck._

_He can see the longing and the pleading in Harvey's eyes and his heart clenches in his chest._

_"Harvey, no," he says, shaking his head ever so slightly and trying to make his voice sound as calm and firm as possible. He reaches for the other man and draws him in closely, pressing their clothes-clad erections against each other. Harvey moans into Mike's shoulder and Mike knows that he' squeezing his eyes shut tightly._

_"Mike, please," he moans against Mike's jacket, fisting the cloth behind Mike's back and clenching his jaws. "Please. Let me. Please. Just-- I would-- It would be--"_

_Mike thrusts his hips against Harvey's again, eliciting another low moan from the other man. He cups the back of Harvey's head and brings his other hand to Harvey's ass._

_"Harvey," he soothes and pushes his leg between Harvey's legs, adding to the pressure. "Please. I asked you to let it go."_

_Harvey grips Mike's ass and pulls the younger man firmly against him, pressing their groins together even tighter._

_"I told you I don't want it."_

_Harvey bites down on the shoulder pad of Mike's jacket and jerks against Mike's groin._

_"Want me to suck you off? Want to come in my mouth?" Mike whispers into Harvey's ear and Harvey nods._

_*****_

_Mike can feel Harvey getting more tense and in a way more impatient with every passing day. Out of bed, Harvey's the calmest and in bed he's the most tender Mike has ever seen him. Mike knows that Harvey's about to crack, so it doesn't come as a surprise when the other man pours them two more glasses of wine after dinner one night, straightens his back and clears his throat. Mike knows what is coming._

_"When you said," Harvey clears his throat again. "When you said that you don't want it…" His eyes search Mike's and Mike nods. He knows what Harvey is talking about._

_"Did you mean," Harvey interrupts himself again and takes a sip from his glass. "Did you mean not at all or not from me? Not with me?"_

_Mike stays silent for a couple of moments, staring at his fingers and biting his lips, so Harvey continues. "I mean, I might have made a mistake. Reading you," he adds after a short pause. "I don't believe I did but-- Maybe I've made a mistake and you're not into it or you_ are _into it but you're not--" He reaches for his glass once more but sets it down again before it touches his lips. "Submissive."_

_"Can I be honest with you?" Mike asks after a couple of seconds and Harvey nods._

_"Of course. Always. Please. I want to know. I_ need _to know."_

_Mike nods and takes a deep breath._

_"First, you didn't make a mistake. I_ am _. Into it, that is. And I_ am _a sub."_

_Harvey exhales audibly and a bit of the tension leaves his body._

_"Second, I'd never just enter a scene like that, unprepared, not with somebody with whom I haven't-- Not with somebody I-- Not with you. That's one reason why I said no when you initiated or tried to. I just can't do it that way. I-- I need structure. Boundaries. I need to know where_ this _ends and_ that _begins."_

_"Mike--" Harvey tries to speak but his shoulders sag and he meets Mike's eyes before he nods. "I hear you, Mike. I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed--"_

_"And," Mike reaches for his glass and takes a deep swallow. "And I don't want it from you. Or with you. I'm sorry."_

_Harvey runs his hand over his mouth and looks at Mike with wide eyes. "I don't understand," he murmurs._

_"I can't-- Harvey, if_ that _doesn't work between us… I'd never risk_ this _for the sake of_ that _. Never. It's too--"_

 _"But," Harvey cuts in and reaches for Mike's hand. "But I want to share_ that _with you, too. I want you to trust me with that part of you as well. I need you to. I can't keep_ this _and_ that _separate like that, Mike. Not forever. I want_ that _to be a part of_ this _."_

 _"Okay, then let me rephrase," Mike says and withdraws his hand but holds Harvey's gaze. "What I meant is that I can't or don't want to give you_ that – yet _. Basically because I'm not sure_ yet _if you can meet my needs."_

_Harvey's eyes narrow and his eyebrows furrow. "What are you talking about? I mean, what are you into that you think I couldn't--" Harvey stops and leans back when Mike actually bursts into a laugh._

_"Oh, Harvey. I_ could _be into all sorts of things I'm sure you'd never--" He reins his laughter in until it's nothing more than a chuckle. "Not that I am. At least I don't think so. My kinks are pretty average, I think. For the most part."_

_A faint grin spreads over Harvey's face and Mike continues. "It's just--" he reaches for Harvey's hand and gives it a light squeeze before letting it go again and reaching for his glass. "It's just that I'm not sure yet if you're worthy of my submission."_

_"Wait," Harvey's grin fades. "You think I'm not worthy?"_

_"No," Mike replies, meeting Harvey's eyes. "I_ don't know _if you are. That's different." He takes a deep breath and takes Harvey's hand in his. "Listen, I know that sounds weird, and I'm sorry. But it's the only way I know how to put it. That's what I think I'm feeling and I swear I wish it was different, but that's how I feel. I just don't know if you are."_

 _"But," Harvey says. "But you know_ me _."_

_"I do," Mike answers, shaking his head at the same time. "I know you as an attorney, as my boss, as my friend and as my lover. And you are more than worthy of my mind, my passion, my friendship and… my love."_

_Harvey swallows and Mike knows why. They haven't said those words to each other yet._

_"But you don't know me as a Dom," Harvey concludes and Mike nods, biting his lips._

_Harvey withdraws his hand from Mike's grasp and nods as well. "I understand."_

_"No," Mike interjects and leans forward. "I don't think you do." He takes a swallow from his glass and closes his eyes for a moment before he looks at Harvey again. "You're right. I don't know you as a Dom." He can see how Harvey tenses up again. "Yet."_

_He really wants to hold Harvey's hands for this but Harvey keeps them hidden in his lap._

_"Look," he says. "I have a Dom I trust with_ that _. He and I, we aren't-- He's someone I go to from time to time to--. I've been scening with him for a couple of years now, in between relationships and even during them when my partner wasn't--. They knew. They always knew, so--"_

_Mike interrupts himself when Harvey inhales sharply. "Harvey, I want you to know-- I haven't seen him since you and I started this. I'd never--"_

_Harvey exhales slowly and nods. "Good."_

_"I've been subbing for him for a couple of years now and it took me a long time to agree to it." Mike sighs. "I've made… certain experiences at an earlier time in my life that made me… require the knowledge that a Dom deserves my submission. Otherwise, I can't. I won't."_

_"You want me to earn it," Harvey muses and bites his lips._

_"No," Mike replies and mirrors Harvey's gesture. "I_ need _you to." He stretches his arms out and reaches across the table, turning his palms up. "And I_ want _you to, too, because I_ want _to be able to give you that. I_ want _to want that as much as you do. I_ want _to offer you what_ you _want. But I_ can't _. Yet."_

_Harvey nods and reaches for Mike's hands. "How can I--"_

_"I don't know," Mike says. "Harvey," he continues and clears his throat. "I want you to know. That. If you need-- You can go to somebody else. For_ that _. It's not cheating. You have my permission. I trust you."_

_"Will you--" Harvey swallows and withdraws his hands. "Will you do that? Go to him, I mean?"_

_"I don't want to," Mike answers. "I don't know. I'll try not to."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one, to everyone who left kudos and to everyone who commented!! :-)

_Harvey is so patient during the next couple of weeks. He never brings it up again and never tries anything with Mike when they're in bed. He worships every inch of Mike's body as his lover and holds him close when Mike feels off kilter. When Mike just sags against him that one time, almost dropping to his knees, his eyes large as pools, Harvey shakes his head and pulls him upright again._

_"Let's hit the gym," Harvey mumbles into the crook of Mike's neck and lets his hands roam over Mike's back soothingly. "I'll let you work out with my coach. He can be a real badass."_

_Mike nods and straightens his back. "Thank you," he whispers and kisses Harvey gently._

_And that other night, a couple of weeks later, when Harvey is so high strung and wired that Mike can practically sense it in the air, Harvey pulls on his coat and pockets his keys before placing a tender kiss on Mike's lips. "I'll be out for a while," he simply says, and Mike nods._

_Harvey comes home four hours later, still clearly agitated, but so very worn out at the same time, and drops onto the couch heavily. He toes off his shoes and gladly accepts the glass of scotch Mike hands him. Mike is in his boxers and t-shirt already and he looks anxious and a bit disheveled._

_"I went to a club," Harvey murmurs, looking up at the other man. "I needed--" He takes a long swig from his glass and sets it down onto the coffee table. "I didn't. I couldn't." He buries his face in his hands and sighs. "I walked home. It didn't help."_

_"I know," Mike says and sits down next to the other man. "I'm sorry. I wish--" He gently runs his hand through Harvey's hair and trails his fingers along the nape of his neck. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_Harvey shakes his head and drains his glass. "No. Just get me another drink, please."_

_Mike rises and pours Harvey another glass. "Do you want me to leave and sleep over at my place tonight?"_

_Harvey seems to consider it carefully, turning the glass in his hands. "No. Stay. If you want to, that is."_

_They don't fuck that night and Harvey won't let Mike hold him. But Mike knows that it isn't punishment. It's Harvey desperately trying to maintain control over himself._

_In the morning, Mike wakes up wrapped in Harvey's embrace and they're late for work that day._

_Mike resolves to have a talk with Harvey in the evening. He wants to give Harvey what they both want, what they both need and deserve._

*****

"My soft limits are caning, puppy play, humiliation, golden showers, punching and--"

"Mike," Harvey interrupts, reaching across the table and covering Mike's hand with his own. "Slow down." He takes a deep breath and squeezes Mike's fingers lightly. "Why? I mean – why _now_?"

"Because," Mike answers. "Because we deserve it." 

"We?" Harvey raises his eyebrows. 

" _We_." Mike confirms. "I'm not doing this for you. It's-- I'm doing this because I really, really want to and because _we_ deserve it."

"Christ, Mike," Harvey reaches for Mike's hand. "Are you sure?"

Mike squeezes Harvey's hand and nods. "I am."

"Oh god," Harvey whispers. "Mike."

Mike grins and brings Harvey's hands to his lips. "So, where were we?"

"Wait," Harvey interrupts again. "What are we talking about?"

"A scene," Mike says. "Just _one_ scene, for now. So we can find out-- Okay?"

 _"Okay??"_ Harvey echoes. "Mike, this is--"

"I want this, Harvey," Mike reassures and kisses Harvey's knuckles again.

Harvey nods and closes his eyes. "Then let's do it properly. Let's not rush this." He opens his eyes again and locks gazes with Mike. "Do we need to write this down?"

"Do you?", Mike asks, looking at Harvey openly. "For me, that's not necessary."

"I'm not sure," Harvey says. "Maybe I'd better."

Mike nods and gets up to fetch paper and a pen from Harvey's desk. "Do you want to write or do you want me to?"

"You," Harvey answers, eyes bright and nostrils flared.

"Okay," Mike puts the pen to the paper and writes down what he's named so far as his hard and soft limits. He reads it aloud once he is finished, and when Harvey nods, he asks: "May I proceed?"

"Yes," Harvey says and wipes his mouth. "Thank you, Mike."

"I'm not sure about complete sensory deprivation," Mike goes on. "So I think I'd better add it to my soft limits. And I insist on two things."

"What things," Harvey asks, tilting his head.

"Under no circumstances are you to drink any kind of alcohol before or during the scene. Nor am I. Nor is either of us to take any other kind of drug."

Harvey nods. "Of course not, I wouldn't--"

"I want to tell you why," Mike interrupts, looking Harvey in the eyes. "Those experiences I've told you about…" he continues when Harvey nods. "I was in a scene with my then partner – he was both my lover _and_ my Dom – and he did something that I couldn't-- He didn't stop when I tried to safeword out. After a while I just gave up and let him-- He was drunk."

"Mike," Harvey whispers. 

"It's okay, Harvey," Mike says. "It's okay now, it was a long time ago. I just wanted you to know. You _need_ to know if we're really going to do this."

Harvey nods again and Mike proceeds. "And the second thing is… I want you to promise me that the scene will end. I don't want to set a time limit – unless _you_ need to – but I need to know that you will bring it to an end eventually, even if I don't safeword. And I need you to make it clear to me that the scene is over once it is. Will you do that?"

"I promise I will," Harvey says. "And I don't need a time limit either."

"My safeword is 'panda'," Mike states and looks at Harvey.

"'Panda'," Harvey repeats.

"Yours?"

Harvey frowns. 

"You know you need one, too."

Harvey nods again and pauses for a short while. "'Serpico.'"

Mike writes that down and looks at Harvey again. "Your limits?"

"Wait a second," Harvey leans back and stares at Mike. "There are some things you didn't-- You didn't put breath play on your list. Knives. Marks."

"I know," Mike says calmly. "And you're right about the marks. Marks visible when I'm fully dressed are maybe not a good idea right now, so I'd prefer it if you didn't… Permanent marks are a soft limit – for now."

"Mike, are you--"

"I am. I trust you. And I might have a thing for being marked."

"You know that I know for a fact that you don't have any--"

"No, I don't. But maybe-- I'm not-- Let's not, okay?"

"Okay," Harvey says and swallows.

"Okay," Mike repeats. "So, do you want to talk about your limits now?"

Harvey nods and takes another swallow from his glass. "Basically the same ones as yours. And inverse suspension, waterboarding and mummification as hard limits. Genital torture as a soft limit, but we could talk about that if that is something you'd want--"

Mike scribbles everything onto the piece of paper and looks up when he's done. "I don't. We can leave that out."

Harvey nods. "Thank you." 

"Tell me what you like," Harvey adds after a while.

"I like to kneel," Mike starts and blushes. "That's why I--, the other day--"

"I thought as much," Harvey says, a small smile spreading on his lips.

"I like to be naked while my partner is fully dressed, and I _really_ like your vests." Mike grins. "I like to be told what to do, obviously," he continues, pursing his lips. "I like to be tied up. I like to have my movements restricted. So that I can't touch myself or you." Harvey nods and Mike writes it down. "I like being spread," he goes on and Harvey takes in a sharp breath. "I respond well to pain, not just as a punishment, but only when it's not too severe. Impact. Thud really gets me off, but I also like a little sting." When Harvey nods again, Mike notes that, too. "And orgasm control turns me on like fuck." 

Harvey's eyes widen and his breathing speeds up.

"I like to come eventually, but not without permission." Mike smiles when Harvey licks his lips. "I like to beg, but not without permission. _Your_ permission."

Harvey shifts in his chair and Mike's smile widens to a grin. "I like come on my body. Anywhere on my body."

"I've noticed," Harvey chuckles and Mike writes that down as well. 

"You already know that I tested negative for everything and I know you did as well, so no worries there. I have no allergies and I broke my right clavicle when I had an accident with my bike when I was a kid."

Harvey nods and Mike tilts his head.

"Can I blindfold you?" Harvey asks and Mike's smile widens. 

"Yes, you can," he answers, taking a note.

"What about toys?" 

Mike just grins broadly and scribbles on the paper. 

"Gags?"

Mike nods, takes a note and adds: "I don't like those dildo gags all that much, though."

Harvey nods in return and gestures for Mike to write that down, too.

"Go on," Mike encourages and Harvey smiles.

"I like to be called 'Sir' during a scene," he says. "And I agree with all of your likes. Plus, I like to leave marks. I like to mark what's mine. Bruises, bite marks, welts. Would those be okay? I mean, marks that fade again after a while?"

"Oh yes," Mike answers quickly, feeling his pulse speeding up. "Yes, please. I would love to wear your marks."

"Sometimes, I like to call my partner names, to swear at him or to scold, but you listed humiliation as a soft limit, so I won't--"

"You can call me names, Harvey. You can swear at me all you like. I'll let you know should anything you say touch one of my limits."

Harvey furrows his brows and Mike reaches over to smooth them out again. "I trust you, Harvey. You are supposed to enjoy this, too, and we have to figure some things out _together_. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me." He winces, then chuckles softly. "I mean, not--"

"I know what you mean," Harvey smiles and brings Mike's fingers to his lips. "Thank you."

"I also," Harvey goes on after a short silence, "like to show off what is mine." He watches Mike carefully and raises his hand immediately when Mike tenses. "I mean, I sometimes like to go somewhere where others might know what's going on – a club or a party, where others are aware of what's going on between-- Watching. Listening, mostly. But I wouldn't want to do that for our first scene. I want you all to myself for that. Maybe sometime later, but only if you--"

"Okay," Mike nods slowly. "What about--"

"I don't share," Harvey states and watches Mike relax a little. "Unless that is something you'd want-- No. No, I don't share. I don't share you. Please add that to my limits."

Mike nods and adds that to the list. "Good," he says and smiles at Harvey.

"I'm allergic to wasp stings and to penicillin," Harvey says, gets up and fetches the wine bottle from the fridge. "I broke my left arm as a kid, fell off a skate board – stop laughing, it _hurt_! – and my nose once during a boxing match in high school."

"Really?" Mike asks and lifts one eyebrow. "I'd never have known."

"Good doctor. It healed well." Harvey shrugs and refills their glasses before he sits down again. "And you know about the shoulder."

"Anything else?" Mike asks and looks at Harvey expectantly.

"Yes," Harvey says slowly and his eyes bear into Mike's. "I want to tear you apart." His voice is low and gentle, yet vibrating with subtle power and unveiled desire at the same time. 

It makes Mike shiver under Harvey's gaze, and his dick twitches in his pants. 

"I want to break you and take you apart, slowly and bit by bit, and then I want to put you back together again once you're a begging, needy, beautiful mess, quivering at my feet. I want to put you back together again and treasure that memory for the rest of my life."

Mike simply stares at Harvey for a while and tries to swallow, but his throat has gone dry. He reaches for his glass and takes a quick sip. "God, Harvey. I want you so much. You have no idea. I want this so much."

"So we're really going to do this."

"We are," Mike nods. "I want us to."

"When?" Harvey's next question sounds breathy and in a strangely un-Harvey-like way eager, and Mike purses his lips.

"I want us to have enough time, after," Mike says. "I might need some time to come down, to recover and to let go again. Because it's someone new." He takes another sip from his glass and smiles at the other man. "Because it's _you_."

Harvey drinks some wine as well and reaches for Mike's hand once he has set down his glass again. "Same here."

Mike thinks for a little while before he speaks again. Today is Monday. "Friday, then? Friday afternoon?"

"I can make that work," Harvey answers, smiling. "I'll make sure we've the weekend to ourselves."

This is going to be a long week. And, on the other hand, maybe the shortest of their lives, when Mike comes to think of it. Friday is just a few hours away.

"Can't wait," Mike grins and rises from his chair. "Now take me to bed, please. I want to feel you inside of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for the real action to begin in the next chapter. *g*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to everyone who read, left kudos and commented. You have no idea how much that means to me. You guys are the best, you really, really are!!! Thank you! :-)

When Mike comes home – and he has begun to see Harvey's condo as 'home' quite some time ago – at 3pm on Friday afternoon, Harvey is sitting at his desk in the corner, typing away on his laptop. He hasn't been to the office at all that day, but he is dressed in one of his customary three piece suits nevertheless, and his hair is as impeccably styled as always. Mike is surprised to see that Harvey is wearing a Harvard Law School graduation ring. He's never seen Harvey wear any jewelry before. 

Harvey rises and slowly walks towards where Mike is standing, his steps maybe a little shorter than usual. Mike takes his messenger bag off of his shoulder and sets it down next to the dining table. 

Closing the distance between them, Harvey opens his arms and gathers Mike in a firm embrace. "Mike," he murmurs into the other man's hair, taking a deep breath.

Mike can feel Harvey buzzing with energy and anticipation and he knows how much self-restraint it must cost the other man to remain this calm. He lets his hands run up and down Harvey's back a couple of times firmly and soothingly before he withdraws, smiling. "I need a shower," he says and runs a hand through his hair. "I'll be back in a sec."

Harvey nods and Mike retreats to the bathroom. When he returns a quarter of an hour later, Harvey is facing the window front, looking down at the city.

"Harvey," Mike calls softly and Harvey turns around.

"You're still fully dressed." Harvey sounds surprised as he takes a step towards Mike.

"I am," Mike answers, smiling. "I got dressed again after the shower. I thought you'd maybe want to tell me to undress when we start."

Harvey sucks in a breath and takes another step towards Mike. "Last chance to back out."

"I don't want to back out, Harvey." Mike sounds calm and sure. "I want this."

Harvey nods and takes another two steps, almost closing the remaining distance. "So do I." He swallows thickly and reaches for Mike's hands. "I have--" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "If anything-- If I do anything--"

"Don't worry," Mike leans forward a little and places a gentle kiss on Harvey's lips. "Everything is going to be all right. More than all right. You will be great. I trust you. I want this."

Harvey takes a deep breath, exhales slowly, reaches for Mike's face and cups his jaw with his right hand. "Safeword?"

"'Panda'," Mike replies quietly.

Harvey nods again and caresses Mike's skin with his thumb. "'Serpico'."

They kiss once more and drink in each others' breaths, their lips barely touching. After a couple of seconds, Harvey breaks the kiss and lets go of Mike's face. "Go to the bedroom and strip. Kneel down on the floor, don't move and wait for me." His voice is low and calm and his eyes stay on Mike's the whole time he speaks.

Mike nods his head once and closes his eyes briefly. "Yes, sir." He turns around and steps through the sliding doors.

Once Mike has disappeared around the corner, Harvey exhales shakily. He runs his fingers through his hair and walks over to the kitchen.

******

Mike undresses quickly and he smiles when he notices his hands are trembling slightly. Once he is naked he hesitates for a second but then he folds his clothes and arranges them in a neat little pile next to the door to the bathroom. He carefully hangs his jacket over the back of the chair in the corner and takes his wristwatch off. He lays it down onto the dresser and sinks to his knees in the middle of the room, facing away from the door and towards the bed.

Harvey hasn't specified which exact position he wants to find him in, so Mike ponders that for a while. His head is spinning and what he most wants to show Harvey is "offer", but he isn't sure that that is what would please Harvey the most. So in the end he spreads his legs, sits back on his heels and lays his hands down on his knees, palms facing upward. He straightens his back, raises his chin a little and stares straight ahead, not focusing on anything in particular. He can feel his cock already twitching between his legs and he licks his lips.

He waits. He loses track of time, so he doesn't know if ten minutes have passed when Harvey enters the room behind his back or two hours, but he doesn't care. Harvey is here, finally he's here, and Mike wants Harvey to know that he'd have waited for him like this forever.

*****

The moment Harvey enters the room and his eyes fall on Mike, his breathing catches and his heart misses a beat. Mike is kneeling in the middle of the floor, calm and patient. Harvey lets his gaze wander around the room and his chest tightens when he sees the neat pile of clothes next to the bathroom door. 

He has shed his jacket as well and has left it in the living room, but otherwise he's fully dressed. He's carrying a glass of water with a couple of ice cubes in it. The clinking of the ice against the glass and Harvey's own breathing are the only sounds in the room.

He walks over to where Mike is kneeling and steps in front of the other man. His eyes rest on Mike's body and drink in the sight. He takes a few deep breaths around the growing tightness in his chest.

After a short while, Harvey reaches for Mike's face and places his crooked index finger under Mike's chin. "Look at me."

Mike obediently raises his head and locks eyes with Harvey.

"God, you're so eager, aren't you?" Harvey rasps and brushes his thumb over Mike's lip. "Such a needy little slut…" He pauses when he can feel Mike's jaws clench and the look in Mike's eyes changes. He tilts his head and considers the man in front of him for a few moments. He then nods slowly and resumes caressing Mike's slightly parted lips with his thumb. "So needy and so eager to please me. Kneeling for me so beautifully… Such a good boy…"

Mike relaxes again under Harvey's soft caress. He moans quietly and moves his lips against Harvey's thumb. "Yes, sir. For you."

Harvey nods once more and lets go of Mike's chin. He smiles down at Mike and says: "Let me have a good look at you, then."

Mike raises his arms and folds his hands behind his neck. He stretches slightly and curves his lower back a little, pushing his chest out.

"A few ground rules," Harvey says while he's letting his eyes wander over Mike's naked body. "So listen carefully, I count on you to remember and follow them at all times."

"Yes, sir," Mike nods as Harvey starts slowly walking around him. "First rule: No talking unless I ask you a direct question. I want you to keep silent. But when I _do_ ask you a question I expect you to answer promptly and honestly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." Mike bites his lips when Harvey's hand runs down the inside of his upper arm from the crook to his shoulder and around his throat and neck.

"Good," Harvey says and steps behind Mike. "I also want you not to move." Harvey smiles when Mike doesn't even nod in response. "Third rule: No eye contact for the first part of this, not until I lift this rule and tell you to look at me." He hears Mike's sharp intake of breath and lets his eyes fall closed for a moment. "I know, Mike. But this is what I want you to do. I want you to focus on my voice and on my touch for now. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Mike's voice sounds a little shaky but he doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Good." Harvey nods and dips his index and middle finger into the ice-cold water. He touches his fingers to the skin of Mike's neck, to that little protruding bone right beneath Mike's folded hands, and watches how a small rivulet of water runs down Mike's spine and disappears between his ass cheeks. 

Mike flinches and Harvey grabs a fistful of Mike's short hair and tugs back his head. "Stay still."

He lets go of Mike's hair and dips his fingers into the water a second time. He repeats his actions and watches the water run down Mike's spine again. This time, a shiver runs through Mike's body but other than that he doesn't move. 

"And the last rule," Harvey says after a while. "You're not to come without my permission." He dips his fingers into the water again and reaches around Mike's neck to touch the hollow of his throat. The water runs down Mike's chest and over his stomach and pools for a second where his lower body and leg meet before running down the crease between his leg and his pubic bone. 

Mike's cock twitches and hardens further. He's almost fully erect now. 

"Open your mouth," Harvey demands once he has finished his inspection and is standing in front of Mike again, and Mike obeys instantly. Harvey immerses his fingers one more time and puts them between Mike's lips. "You want to suck on them, don't you, boy?" Harvey asks and Mike nods his head carefully, keeping his mouth open. "You're dying to suck on them, just like you're dying to suck my dick, aren't you?"

Mike nods again and Harvey withdraws his fingers. "How much do you want to suck on my fingers, then?"

Mike begins to lift his head but remembers to avert his eyes from Harvey's just in time. "Very much, sir," Mike answers and licks his lips. "More than anything."

"Ask me for it," Harvey tells Mike and takes a sip from the glass of water.

"May I please suck your fingers, sir?" Mike asks, blushing slightly and turning his head to the side, looking at the floor. "Please? Let me, please…" His cock twitches and Harvey can see that Mike's chest begins to rise and fall a little faster. The younger man is biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Harvey's heart fills with pride as he registers how much effort it takes Mike to obey his rule, how hard he is fighting against his desire to look at him and beg him with his eyes.

"And why would I let you do that, hm?" Harvey immerses his fingers again and stirs the water with them. "Answer me."

"Because--" Mike murmurs, drawing a shaky breath and squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. 

"'Because' what?" Harvey asks sternly and Mike exhales.

"Because it'd make you feel good, sir."

"Do you want that?" Harvey asks a little more gently. "Do you want to make me feel good?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, please. I want that so much. Please. Please may I, sir?"

Harvey smiles and brings his dripping fingers to Mike's lips. "Open your mouth." Mike obeys and Harvey puts his fingers inside. "Make me feel good then, boy."

Mike closes his mouth and sucks, drinking the water from Harvey's fingers greedily. 

Harvey moans quietly and a little water from the glass he's still holding in his other hand splashes onto the floor. "More," he demands and Mike caresses his fingers with his tongue inside his mouth.

Harvey pulls his fingers out a little and shoves them back in, another moan spilling from his lips. "Look at me."

Mike raises his head, opens his eyes and their gazes meet. Mike's pupils are dilated and his eyes are swimming with moisture. The devotion and trust Harvey sees in them make him gasp, and his dick hardens in his pants.

Mike sucks harder and moans around Harvey's fingers, sending shivers through Harvey's body as well as his own, his eyes never leaving Harvey's. Harvey registers that Mike doesn't even blink for the longest time.

"Shush, boy," Harvey murmurs and withdraws his fingers. "Keep quiet." He breaks eye contact and runs his knuckles over Mike's cheek, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. Mike's lips are red and already a little swollen and they're glistening with moisture. His mouth is slightly open and his breathing is shaky.

"You're so needy," Harvey says, smiling, and Mike holds his breath. "You're so hard already, so hard for me, aren't you?

"Yes, sir. Oh god, yes…"

"You're so turned on by this, so turned on… God, boy, you're dripping just from sucking on my fingers and from kneeling for me…" Harvey's voice trails away and he walks over to the dresser to set down the glass.

"Yes, sir," Mike moans in his back, and when Harvey returns to where Mike is kneeling he finds the other man's hand hovering just over his straining erection.

"Uh-uh, none of that," Harvey cuts in and resumes his position in front of Mike. He reaches for Mike's jaws and lifts the other man's head. "Eyes down," he commands and fists his other hand in Mike's hair at the back of his head, tugging.

From the corners of his eyes, Harvey can see that Mike's hand is moving towards his cock again. Before Mike can touch himself, Harvey lifts his foot and pushes Mike's hand away. "I said don't move," he commands and his grip on Mike's hair and jaws tightens a little. "No touching yourself. Keep your hands on your thighs."

Mike hisses and brings his hand back to his leg. When Harvey runs the tip of his shoe along Mike's inner thigh, all the way from Mike's knee to his groin in a maddeningly slow way, Mike turns his hands around and digs his fingers into his thighs.

Harvey tugs at Mike's hair once more. "And none of that either! Palms up, boy. No. Touching. Yourself."

Mike's fingernails have left slowly fading half-moon imprints on his skin and Harvey's mouth waters at the sight. His fingers itch with the desire to leave marks of their own, but he keeps his hands where they are for now, gripping Mike's hair even tighter for an instant before letting go of it.

"Will you be able to keep your hands off yourself?" Harvey asks and runs his fingertips over Mike's cheek, fighting the urge to shove Mike's face against his groin, to order him to free his dick and suck him off.

"I--" Mike swallows as Harvey lets his fingers trail down Mike's exposed throat. Mike closes his eyes, his hands twitching on his thighs. "I don't know, sir."

"Hm," Harvey hums and closes his right hand loosely around Mike's throat. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"N-no, sir." Mike's voice trembles. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I know this is hard and I know that you're trying," Harvey says and tightens his hold on Mike's throat a little when he feels the other man's Adam's apple bob against his palm when Mike swallows. "But maybe you need a little help with that." 

Mike swallows again and Harvey can feel Mike's pulse quicken beneath his fingertips. "Do you?"

Mike nods and Harvey keeps the pressure of his fingers against Mike's throat for a little while, savoring the flutter of Mike's pulse and his slightly strangled breathing before withdraws his hand.

"Yes, sir," Mike says, blushing deeply. "I think maybe I do. Please, I want to be good for you. I really do."

Harvey crooks his finger under Mike's chin again and lifts his head a bit. "I know, Mike. Stand up."

Mike carefully scrambles to his feet, stretching his legs. He staggers a little and Harvey reaches out to support him. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, sir," Mike answers and rubs his thighs with his palms. "Legs just got a little numb, that's all. I'm sorry, sir."

Harvey nods and lets Mike hold on to him until he can properly feel his legs again, pushing Mike's face against his throat and taking a light hold of Mike's neck with his right hand, but keeping the rest of their bodies apart. Mike breathes against Harvey's skin and the tip of his erect cock brushes against Harvey's trousers ever so slightly.

"Go and lie down on the bed," Harvey commands after a while. "Lie down on your back and stretch your arms above your head. Remember – no touching yourself. No talking. Don't move. I'll be back in a moment."

Harvey disappears into his walk-in closet and when he comes back out, Mike is lying down on the bed as he has been told to do. His arms are stretched above his head and he has crossed them at the wrists. His legs are slightly spread and his cock is hard against his lower stomach. His head is turned a little to the side and his lips are slightly parted. When he hears Harvey re-enter the bedroom, his hands ball into fists and his breathing speeds up.

"Look at you," Harvey marvels as he slowly walks towards the bed. "So beautiful and all mine. All mine to do with as I please."

Mike holds his breath and bites his lips. His face and chest are flushed and a drop of sweat is running down his temple.

Harvey lays what he has been holding in his hands onto the mattress near Mike's feet and sits down next to the other man. "And now that I have you here with me like this, all naked and hard and spread out on my bed – what am I going to do with you, hm?" 

"Whatever you want, sir. I'm yours. I'm all yours. Please…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part - I hope you enjoy! :-)
> 
> Thank you again to all of you who gave me the gift of your time by reading this. It's so amazing that you are this generous with something so important!! Thank you!!
> 
> Thank you as well to everyone who left kudos or commented! You make me insanely happy!!!
> 
> And last, but definitely not least, one more big THANK YOU to you, dearest naias. You are a true treasure.

"Whatever I want, hm?" Harvey murmurs and cups Mike's cheek. "Then I'll just look at you for a while, I think." He withdraws his hand and stands up again. Clasping his hands behind his back, he turns towards Mike and lets his eyes wander up and down the other man's body. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Mike," Harvey says and smiles when Mike clenches his fists tighter and closes his eyes. "Such a beautiful boy, so hard for me."

Harvey turns his head towards the end of the bed for a moment before letting his eyes wander up and down Mike's body again. "I've brought some nice things to play with," he murmurs and watches how Mike strains not to move. "Some very nice things for us to play with… Gonna make you feel so good, Mike. You have no idea what I can do to you... You'll be begging me to let you come before you know it. If I let you."

Mike's cock twitches and Harvey focuses his eyes on the other man's face. "God, you're dying to touch yourself."

Mike's elbows bend the slightest bit but he straightens them again almost immediately, shaking his head ever so slightly and exhaling sharply through his nose.

"I know you can feel your hands running down your chest and over your stomach and along your inner thighs," Harvey drawls, and Mike's mouth opens in a silent moan.

"I know you can feel them running up and down your inner thighs, spreading your legs a little more. I bet you can feel your hot skin against your palms and fingertips, too."

Mike bends his head backwards and the muscles in his thighs tense. 

"I know you can feel your fingers reaching between your legs, running along your crack and brushing over your hole, teasing it. Do you know how good it feels to… Just one finger, Mike, can you feel it?" Harvey's voice trails off while he watches Mike trying not to squirm on his bed.

"Poor boy," Harvey murmurs after a moment. "My poor beautiful, needy boy… You want to touch yourself so bad." He bends down and runs his palm down Mike's arm once, feeling the muscles tense and relax beneath his touch. "You're fighting so hard, aren't you?" His voice is soft and his touch is very gentle.

"Yes, sir," Mike presses through his teeth and opens his eyes again, staring into Harvey's. "I--"

"Tell me," Harvey says when Mike falls silent.

"I want to be good, but it's so hard… I don't know if I can for much longer." He pauses for a second and takes a deep breath. "You said--"

"Yes?" Harvey asks and sits down on the bed again. "I said?"

"You said you'd help me, sir." 

"I did," Harvey nods. "I did say that. And I'm so proud of you, Mike. I'm so proud that you're asking for it. I know how difficult this is for you." He runs his fingers through Mike's hair before he reaches for the leather cuffs and the ropes at the end of the bed. "I will help you to be a good boy for me, Mike." He leans down and places a quick, light kiss on Mike's lips, too quick for Mike to respond. "I promise."

He reaches for Mike's right hand and fastens the first cuff around his wrists with steady movements. He repeats the action with Mike's other wrist and slips a piece of rope through each cuff's loop. Then he ties them to the two iron rings on the backside of the bed's headboard.

Mike's eyes grow wide when Harvey does that and he opens his mouth to speak, but catches himself just in time. He relaxes into the bonds and closes his eyes.

"Good boy." Harvey's praise is quiet and gentle. "You didn't know the rings were there, did you?" Harvey asks and caresses Mike's cheek with his hand. "You never saw them, yet they were there the whole time. You have no idea how much I wanted to do this every time I had you in my bed." He smoothes his thumb over Mike's lips and smiles.

"Not that those times weren't great. They were. They were spectacular. You're the best I've ever had… but to have you in my bed like this, completely at my mercy… You blow my mind, Mike." Harvey sits back a little and swallows. "Too tight?", he asks and Mike shakes his head. 

"No, sir."

"Good." Harvey nods, stands up and tilts his head. "Would you like me to touch you a bit?"

Mike inhales deeply and nods. "Please."

Smiling, Harvey leans forward, reaches for Mike's hands and runs his palms over his wrists and down his arms, over his arm pits and down his sides. His touch is firm but gentle and he can feel Mike shiver beneath his caress. He runs his hands back up Mike's sides until he reaches Mike's chest. Spreading his fingers, he brings his hands up to Mike's throat and closes his fingers around it lightly, caressing Mike's skin with the utmost care and reveling in the flutter of Mike's pulse against his palms. 

Mike raises his chin and gives Harvey more access. 

"You have no idea what you do to me," Harvey murmurs and runs his thumbs over Mike's Adam's apple. "What you make me want to do to you. Mike…"

Mike moans low in his throat and tilts his head back even further, arching his body towards the other man. "Please…"

Harvey's subtle caress stills and he covers Mike's mouth with his right hand while his other one quickly moves to Mike's nipple. "I said no talking." He pinches the tiny bud and twists it once, sharply. 

Mike moans against Harvey's hand and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Harvey waits a couple of breaths before lifting his hand from Mike's mouth, brushing his fingertips over Mike's lips. 

The tension that has gripped Mike's body eases as Mike's breathing evens a little. His lips mouth a silent apology against Harvey's fingers and Harvey nods.

"Look at me."

Mike's eyes flutter open and lock with Harvey's. 

"Can you do that? Can you keep your mouth shut?", Harvey asks and runs his thumb over Mike's slightly parted lips. "Can you do that for me?"

Mike nods. "Yes, sir, yes, please, I can. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I know," Harvey says, letting the stern expression on his face soften a little. "And I also know that you can do it, my gorgeous boy. You can do everything for me, everything I need you to do."

Mike nods again and turns his head a little to the side, trying to lean into Harvey's touch. 

Harvey cups his cheek and smiles. "You are so good for me." He resumes his exploration of Mike's body, running his hands over Mike's shoulders, then his clavicles, his chest and his stomach. "All that beautiful, perfect skin," he murmurs. "So beautiful, so perfect." He hums along with his caresses, his eyes following his hands. "I want to see my marks on it," he revels, scratching Mike's chest lightly with his fingernails, leaving faint red traces. He leans down and sucks on Mike's skin right above his left nipple. He worries the skin with his teeth and sucks again, hard.

Mike moans and arches upwards, his hands wrapping around the ropes that tie him to the bed. 

When Harvey is finished, he straightens his back and looks down on the purple love bite he's left on Mike's chest. "So beautiful," he whispers, running his fingers over the mark. "Can't wait to--"

He interrupts himself and leans down again, latching onto Mike's throat as far up as he dares and leaves another love bite, one that Mike will be able to cover with the collar of his shirt – but just barely. 

Mike pants and tears at his bonds, raising his head and trying to touch Harvey's cheek with his lips, to nuzzle his face or his hair.

Harvey raises his head and locks eyes with Mike and it takes the younger man less than a second to lower his head again and become still. His hands are clenched around the ropes tightly, his knuckles white and his arms trembling with tension, but otherwise he's motionless.

"Good boy," Harvey says, running his fingers over the fresh mark. He continues to work his way down Mike's body with his hands and lips and teeth, leaving a mark on Mike's side below his ribs, another one right underneath his arm pit (that one has Mike almost screaming), a couple on his stomach and one where his lower body meets his leg. He bites down on Mike's inner thigh, caressing the dents his teeth leave there, carefully avoiding to touch Mike's straining erection. 

Mike's cock is hard and heavy and glistening pre-come is dripping from the tip onto his stomach.

Harvey hesitates for a second, but then he runs the tip of his tongue lightly from the base of Mike's cock to its tip. Mike's panting is music in his ears when he straightens his back again and licks his lips. "You taste delicious," he murmurs, running his fingers along the inside of Mike's thigh. "Relax for me."

He reaches for one of the floggers that are lying on the end of the bed next to Mike's feet and lets the short, soft leather tails run through his fingers. He rises slowly, never taking his eyes off Mike.

Mike's eyes follow his movements and he grips the ropes even tighter. 

"This," Harvey says and plays with the tails while he takes one step towards the head of the bed, "this is something I have been dreaming about." He looks down on Mike and they lock eyes. "This can be so good. My marks on your beautiful skin, Mike." He runs the tails gently over Mike's chest and shoulders and the sides of his throat. "Relax."

Mike takes a couple of deep breaths and loosens his grip on the ropes. 

"Relax for me."

Mike lets go of the ropes, closes his eyes for a heartbeat or two and when he opens them again and they meet Harvey's, they're deep, dark pools of longing. He slowly nods his head and unclenches his fists, turning his palms upwards.

Harvey trails the flogger over Mike's inner arms, and back down his chest and stomach, over his hip to his thighs. "Close your legs for me," he commands, and Mike obeys immediately.

Harvey keeps caressing Mike's skin with the leather tails for some moments before he lets his hand join them, running his flat palm over Mike's smooth skin. "Hmmmm," he hums. "So smooth. So beautiful for me." 

He begins with light pats of his palm to Mike's thighs, changing between left and right leg after each gentle hit, swiping the tails of the flogger over those patches of skin tightly every now and then. He listens to Mike's breathing quicken and increases the intensity, turning the light pats into slightly stronger slaps. He purses his lips and blows a light stream of air over Mike's thighs, causing the younger man to shiver beneath his ministrations. "You're doing so well, Mike. Such a good boy, so beautiful."

Mike moans and a glance upwards shows Harvey that he's biting his lips and breathing through flared nostrils. Harvey is achingly hard in his pants by now and the sight of his lover lying there before him, tied to his bed, covered in his marks, eyes wide and trusting, takes his breath away. He has to rein in his mind, has to quiet down the thousand thoughts and images and words that run through it, has to concentrate on the here and now, on Mike. He takes a long deep breath and turns his attention back to Mike's thighs.

He lifts the flogger and brings it down in an almost playful gesture, letting the tails fall down onto Mike's skin softly rather than hitting him in earnest. Mike's muscles tense briefly and a gasp escapes from his lips. Harvey repeats that a couple of times, before he starts swinging the flogger in the shape of a slow eight, hitting Mike's left and right upper thigh in turns. After a while, he speeds up his swing and brings the tails down with a little more force. He watches Mike's fingers twitching and his face first scrunching up and then relaxing again. He listens to Mike's quiet sighs for a couple of moments and then he stops and lays the flogger on the bed.

A faint hue of red has spread over Mike's thighs and Mike's chest rises and falls rapidly. His lips are swollen and red and Harvey can see that a thin layer of sweat has begun to cover Mike's chest and stomach.

"I'm going to turn it up a notch now," Harvey loosens his tie and takes off his cufflinks, setting them aside on the bedside table before he rolls up his sleeves. His voice is low and gentle. "Ready?" He cups Mike's jaw with his hand, smoothing his thumb over Mike's slightly sweaty cheek.

Mike nods and leans into the touch. 

"Tell me, Mike." Harvey brushes away a single tear that runs from the corner of Mike's eye and makes its way down his temple.

"I'm ready," Mike whispers and clears his throat. "Please," he says, a little louder this time, but his voice is still hoarse and strained.

Harvey nods and picks up another flogger with a little less soft but still broad, slightly longer leather tails. He runs the tails through his fingers again, savoring their texture against his skin, humming low in his throat. Like with the first flogger, he runs the leather over Mike's upper body and then his thighs for a while before getting started. And while the first swings start out gentle and soft, he soon speeds up his movements and swings the flogger with more force, changing from the eight swings to individual, more intense hits. He counts three seconds in his head between each blow until the rhythm has settled in his body and his movements. 

Mike writhes beneath him, trying to lie as still as possible. Moans and pants stream from his lips and his cheeks are flushed. His cock is leaking and throbbing against his stomach. Harvey knows he's so hard it hurts. After a couple of minutes he lays the flogger to the side and sits down next to Mike. Running his hands over Mike's thighs gently, he bows down and nuzzles at Mike's throat. "Good boy," he whispers into Mike's ear and licks along Mike's throat once. "You're doing so well," he says and smiles down at the other man.

Mike's eyes are large and dark and Harvey thinks he could drown in them if he let himself.

"Such a good boy for me… You've earned a reward," he tells Mike, smiling softly. "Do you want me to touch your cock, Mike? Hm?" He places a tender kiss on Mike's lips, letting the tip of his tongue run along them gently.

"Oh god," Mike breathes, tearing at his bonds. "Oh god, please, yes…"

"Please what," Harvey asks and pecks Mike's lips again. "Tell me."

"Please, sir, please touch my cock, oh god, please… I'm so hard for you, please…"

Harvey reaches down and runs his fingertips along the oversensitive skin on Mike's thighs, making Mike hiss at the sensation.

"Please, please, please, please…" Mike whispers under his breath, holding onto the ropes tightly. "Please, please, please, please…"

When Harvey finally does touch his cock, he closes his fingers around it, squeezes lightly and stills. Mike's erection throbs in his hand, pre-come leaking from its tip and dripping over his fingers. He holds his hand completely still and waits. 

Mike's whole body is vibrating with tension and he's holding his breath. The muscles in his stomach and legs twitch with the effort not to move and he's biting his lips so hard Harvey is sure he tastes blood.

"Tell me," he says again, giving Mike's cock the faintest squeeze. "Ask me for it."

Mike takes a deep breath and lets the words stream from his mouth. "Please, oh god, please touch me, move your fucking hand, please, shit, I'm so hard, god, so close, please, do something… anything… god, I wanna come, please, please, make me, make me come, do something, please…"

Harvey squeezes Mike's cock again and shakes his head. "No. That's not what you really want. It's not what you _need_. Tell me what you _really_ want."

"More," Mike moans and tries to thrust into Harvey's fist, but the angle isn't right and Harvey is holding him in place with his other hand and Mike knows he won't let him do that unless he asks for it. "More, please, please let me move, I need-- God, please, want to come for you, please let me move, just a little, let me fuck your hand, please, you don't have to do anything, please just let me move, let me make myself come for you, god, so hard, so close, can't-- Please, need--" He bites his lips again when Harvey squeezes his cock once more. He's so close he can taste it, but then Harvey takes his hand away and Mike is straining to keep himself from tumbling over the edge.

"Please…" Mike whimpers and closes his eyes, desperately trying to steady his breathing. 

"No," Harvey says and rises from the bed. "I'm far from done with you." He bows down and undoes Mike's bonds, touching Mike's fingers lightly. They're dry and warm and Mike tries to grab hold of Harvey's hand. Harvey lets him have his way for a couple of heartbeats before he withdraws his hand again.

"Turn around," he orders, giving Mike's shoulder a shove. "On your stomach."

Mike complies and winces when his sensitive thighs touch the mattress. "Okay?", Harvey asks, running his hand down Mike's spine.

Mike nods and stretches his arms out over his head again.

"Good boy," Harvey smiles and re-fastens the bonds to the rings. "So attentive. You're so good, Mike. My good, beautiful boy…"

He caresses and marks Mike's backside the same way he has done with his front earlier. He doesn't stop before there are love-bites on the nape of Mike's neck, his shoulder blades, the small of his back and on his right upper thigh, right below his ass cheek. He bites down on the rise of that cheek afterwards, trailing his fingers along Mike's cleft.

He prepares Mike's backside for the flogging just like he's done with his front, caressing and building the intensity slowly, concentrating on his shoulders, his ass and his upper thighs. Mike writhes and tenses underneath him beautifully and Harvey has to cup his dick through his pants a couple of times whenever he gives Mike a little break.

By the time he picks up the third flogger, the one he hasn't used on Mike yet, both men are breathing raggedly. Mike has gripped the ropes and is holding onto his bonds tightly. Harvey runs the broad, heavy tails over Mike's back in slow circles for a moment before striking the first blow on Mike's shoulders. It's not a heavy blow, but Mike yanks at his bonds and lifts his head in a silent scream. Harvey repeats his actions twice and Mike struggles against his bonds, groaning.

Harvey wipes the tails down Mike's spine and delivers the next three blows to Mike's ass and then another three to his upper thighs. Mike's skin is glowing in a beautiful shade of red and Harvey runs his hand over it appraisingly. "God, Mike," he murmurs, awestruck. "You are doing so well."

Mike moans and arches his back. 

"You are so good for me, you are incredible, Mike. You turn me on so much, you have no idea…" He palms his groin and groans. "I want to come all over your back," he moans and presses his palm harder against his cock. 

Mike mouths "Please, please, please, please…" but no sound leaves his mouth. 

"Mike," Harvey says, leaning down and placing a soft kiss between Mike's shoulder blades. "You have permission to speak freely now. You don't have to keep it in anymore."

It's like an eruption of a volcano, the way the words come gushing from Mike's lips after that. A red-hot stream of words that doesn't make much sense most of the time, but it keeps flowing steadily while Harvey delivers the next nine, slightly heavier blows – three to Mike's shoulders, three to his ass and three to his upper thighs.

"Oh god, oh thank you, thank you, please, more, please, oh god, please, yes, do it, yours, please, everything, on my back, please, want it so much, for you, oh god, oh god, sir, more, yes, please, please, Harvey, shit, oh fuck, oh god, pleasepleasepleaseplease…"

Harvey can feel that the scene is reaching its peak and he decides on nine more blows. The first one lands on Mike's shoulder blades again, and Harvey brings down the flogger hard, making Mike scream. He knows those blows will be the ones that leave bruises and he has to focus on not breaking the skin. When Harvey caresses Mike's skin with the tails briefly between the first and the second blow, the younger man goes slack under Harvey's ministrations. His hands let go of the bonds and the tension leaves his muscles. Mike falls silent and exhales shakily.

"Mike?" Harvey asks before lifting the flogger again, running his hand over Mike's neck and down the side of his throat.

"I love you," Mike murmurs against Harvey's knuckles when Harvey runs them over Mike's lips.

"Oh god," Harvey whispers and strikes the next blow to Mike's shoulder blades. Mike responds with nothing more than a quiet moan. "Mike." Another blow, answered by another moan.

Harvey moves the tails across Mike's spine to his ass and delivers the next three blows in quick succession. Mike is completely relaxed and hums low in his throat when Harvey runs his hand over the globes of his ass. 

Harvey is panting heavily by the time he's into the last three strokes. He can feel his cock leaking in his trousers and his heart is beating so fast he's afraid it might break free from his chest. Mike is all he can see, though, that beautiful, smooth skin turned a dark shade of red by his flogging, the arch of Mike's back and the swell of his ass, his shoulders pliant and wonderful. 

He tosses the flogger aside once he's done with the last blows and picks up the second one again. "You are so good, Mike, so good for me, I'm so proud of you, my beautiful boy…" Harvey keeps murmuring praise and endearments while he peppers Mike's over-sensitive skin with playful whips and caressing strokes. A shiver runs through the younger man when Harvey's nails rake over his shoulders blades, but otherwise he remains completely still. 

"You've done so well, Mike, you make me so proud, so beautiful for me, you're going to look so beautiful with my marks, so good…"

He bows down and licks and kisses Mike's skin everywhere it's hot and red, and when he runs his tongue along Mike's cleft, the other man moans and the moan turns into a single word. 

"Yours."

Harvey inhales sharply, tosses aside the flogger and kneels down on the bed next to Mike, undoing his button and fly. He pushes his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees, grabs hold of his aching erection and starts jerking himself off with hard, rapid strokes. He knows that this isn't going to take long and the words that pour from his lips sound alien and distant in his ears.

"Yes, mine, oh god, Mike, so good, so good, mine, shit, gonna, gonna come, mine, mine, fuck, yes, mine, mine…"

He can feel his orgasm building in his toes, in his throat, in the roots of his hairs. Mike's scent and the heat of his skin radiating from his body fill Harvey's senses as he starts to shoot, and when the first strand of his come lands on Mike's back, he has to close his eyes for a second, because the sight is too beautiful to bear. When he opens his eyes again, Mike's back is adorned with several streaks of white and Harvey sees stars for a brief moment. The aftershocks of his climax shake his body and he can feel drops of sweat running down his temples, his throat and his back.

He toes off his shoes and leans down to run his fingers through the come and draw sloppy lines with it on Mike's body. Whenever he touches the areas of Mike's backside that have been flogged, Mike shivers and moans quietly underneath him.

After a while he undoes the handcuffs and turns the other man around. Mike's eyes are closed and when they flutter open again, they're unfocused. Harvey knows that all of Mike's attention is directed towards those patches of skin on his back and to the tingling burn he feels there. For all he knows, Mike isn't even aware of the fact that he's still painfully hard. 

Harvey quickly kicks off his pants and boxers, leans against the headboard and gathers Mike against his chest and into his arms. He reaches for Mike's cock and closes his fingers around it.

"Do you want to come?", he whispers into Mike's ear and starts moving his hand slowly up and down Mike's cock.

"For you," Mike whispers thickly, and Harvey is surprised that Mike can speak at all. It must have cost Mike an unimaginable amount of energy to form those two words.

"Shhhhh," Harvey soothes and speeds up the movement of his hand. "I want you to. You've been so good for me, Mike, you are perfect… God, you've taken everything so well, made me come so hard…" 

Mike's breathing quickens and Harvey knows this won't take long either. He can feel Mike quiver beneath him and intensifies his strokes. "Let go, Mike. Just let it happen. You're so beautiful, my boy, so beautiful… Just let go, you've earned it, let go, Mike… For me."

Mike moans and his hand comes up to grab Harvey's lower arm. "For me, Mike, let go for me… Let it happen… You're going to come for me… You're going to--"

Mike's grip on his arm tightens and the next second Mike comes, moaning and trembling, over Harvey's fingers and his own chest and stomach. 

"God, Mike," Harvey whispers against Mike's cheek. "Look at you."

Mike goes slack in his arms and Harvey lets them breathe for a couple of seconds before reaching for Mike's left hand and rubbing his palm and wrist between his palms. He keeps at it for a minute or two and then he reaches Mike's right hand and repeats the procedure. All the time Harvey keeps murmuring glowing praise and tender endearments to Mike, things he knows Mike would never let him say outside of this. He wants to shower Mike in his words, wants them to pour down his chest and pool at his hips, stay there for a heartbeat and then run down between his legs to finally seep into the mattress. 

Mike comes to again slowly, very, very slowly. He stretches against Harvey and leans into every touch and caress, blinking and licking his lips.

Harvey reaches for a glass of water that has been sitting on the bedside table and brings it to Mike's lips. "Small sips, Mike," Harvey murmurs. "You know that. Take small sips." And Mike does. Harvey sets the glass aside and leans forward to move his hands over Mike's upper thighs. They feel very warm to his touch but dry and only slightly welted, so he pushes at Mike's shoulders a bit and nuzzles at the back of Mike's neck.

"Hey there… Welcome back… How are you feeling?" Harvey whispers against Mike's sweaty skin and licks the love bite he's left there.

"Good," Mike murmurs. "Amazing. Yours."

"I need to check the skin on your back now," Harvey says and nudges Mike a little to the side. "Come on, let me check your skin, roll over for me for a moment."

Mike obliges, reaching for Harvey's leg. "Want you to hold me some more," he slurs and Harvey nods.

"I promise I'll do that, in a moment, just let me check on you first, okay?"

"'Kay," Mike concedes languidly and relaxes under Harvey's gaze. 

Harvey runs his hands over Mike's back – his shoulders, his ass and his upper thighs. "I didn't break your skin," Harvey observes, "but this is going to bruise." He strokes Mike's skin gently, trying to soothe and to cause as little irritation as possible at the same time. "I could-- Do you want me to… I have a salve that--"

"No," Mike interrupts drowsily. "No, please don't. I want your marks. I need to feel them for as long as-- Please. Harvey. Don't take them away from me."

Harvey frowns but after a couple of seconds of further careful examination of Mike's skin he turns Mike around again until the other man is resting against his chest. "Okay," he sighs, caressing Mike's upper body with slow, gentle strokes. "I just don't want you to hurt more than--"

"Please, Harvey," Mike interrupts. "This _is_ necessary. I need it. I need to remember… Please trust me."

"Okay," Harvey answers and draws Mike even closer against his chest. "God, Mike, you were amazing. Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?" He reaches for the glass again and offers Mike another small sip. "Do you have any idea how much you turned me on? How you made me want to do everything to you?"

He kisses the crown of Mike's head and drinks in his scent. "Thank you for letting me. Thank you for giving this to me, for giving yourself to me like that. You are amazing."

Mike licks his lips and Harvey brings the glass to his mouth again. He takes another sip and leans back against the other man. "Never," he says and falls silent again.

"What?" Harvey kisses against Mike's neck.

"I've never," Mike murmurs and presses his spine against Harvey's still vest-clad chest. "Gone there before during the first time."

"Mike," Harvey says and brings the glass to Mike's lips once more, letting the other man take another couple of small sips. "You were so good. Thank you so much for allowing me to do this for you."

Mike nods and turns his head around, nearly knocking the glass from Harvey's hands. Harvey sets it down on the bedside table again and wraps his arms around Mike again right after that. "I--," Mike says and noses at Harvey's shoulder. "I want us to do this again." He inhales deeply and then exhales a long, shaky breath. "I want us to do this again and again and over and over. I want you to do everything to me and I want this to be always and forever."

"Mike," Harvey reaches for Mike's chin and kisses Mike deeply. His voice is shaky and he'll be dammed if he'd allow his eyes to sting. He can literally feel his heart ache and he doesn't know how to soothe that invisible bruise. And this is when he _understands_ why Mike needs to hurt. Why he doesn't want Harvey to soothe his pain. Why he needs to feel it for as long as possible. He has never wanted anything like he wants this. "We're not deciding about any of this tonight, okay? I want to hold you in my arms all through the night and I want to fuck you as soon as you're ready to let me do that in the morning or sometime tomorrow – and I want to get out of my clothes as soon as possible."

Mike sighs and relaxes against the other man. "I know," he says and: "But we talk about this later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harvey mouths against Mike's throat, running his tongue along Mike's pulsing artery. "Yeah, we'll do that." He leans a little to the side, reaches down to the floor for the coverlet and pulls it over Mike's body as snuggly as he can without disturbing the other man.

He will get up later, shed his remaining clothes and bring a bowl filled with lukewarm water and a soft washcloth from the bathroom and clean them both up. He will kiss Mike's lips softly while the other man sleeps. He'll wrap the blankets around them and spoon up against Mike's back, savoring the sensation of Mike's still very warm skin against his chest, groin and thighs. He will be careful not to hurt Mike when he fingers him open and fucks him in the early hours of the new day. He will lick his and Mike's fingers clean after he has made Mike come with both their hands wrapped around Mike's cock. He will tell Mike that he loves him for the first time when Mike turns around in his arms after that, nuzzling his throat and humming against his skin. He will smile when Mike asks him for the soothing salve when they wake up the second time that morning. And even though he will know that it technically is too late for the salve to work, he will apply it to Mike's skin with the gentlest of touches.

He knows that they have a lot of things they need to talk and come clean about, but he also knows that there is nothing more important than to sit here half-dressed and sticky with his and Mike's sweat and come and to hold Mike in his arms for as long as both of them need. 

 

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [innerdialogue](http://innerdialogue.tumblr.com/), for the prompt. I'm so glad I read it and I had a blast writing this! :-)


End file.
